


Quiet Words Of Comfort

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Fandral, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki & Thor argue, and afterwards, Fandral offers what little comfort he can.





	Quiet Words Of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> Prompted by loxxxlay! _idk if u take a little more sfw prompts, but fandral comforting loki after a fight between thor and loki? :O_

“Are you alright, my prince?” Fandral calls softly. Loki does not stir, does not even act as if he has heard Fandral’s words: he sits some feet up and away from Fandral, perched upon the edge of one of the palace walls. Coming to the vine that hugs the golden stone, Fandral hooks one foot against it for purchase, and begins to climb up.

This makes Loki take notice, and he turns to stare down at Fandral, his eyes wide.

“You will lose your balance,” he says sharply.

“You will catch me,” Fandral replies, and he brings himself up to the edge of the wall, swinging his legs neatly over. The act of shuffling closer to the prince is lacking in the grace and dignity Fandral ordinarily likes to present himself with, but when one is looking at a four hundred foot drop, one is permitted to momentarily loosen one’s grasp on such things.

They are shoulder to shoulder now, looking out over the city of Asgard, and Fandral slowly reaches for Loki’s hand. No one could possibly see that their fingers were entwined from behind them, and so Loki permits it, interlinking their fingers.

“I heard many shouts and yells,” Fandral murmurs. “But their meaning I could not make out.” 

“I said at the dinner table that I wished to take a sojourn to Nidavellir,” Loki murmurs softly. “It was Father’s idea. He said that if I were to offer myself as a student, and show my ability as a silversmith, that I might be able to repair my reputation amongst the dwarves, and gain new abilities as I did so. Moreover, I might make a name for myself there, on Nidavellir.” Fandral recalls that dreadful week, many decades past, now, when Loki had brought back such riches from Nidavellir, and when the dwarves had taken their price of him, sewing his pretty lips shut. There are still scars about his mouth, Fandral knows, although Loki hides them.

“Seems a charming idea,” Fandral murmurs, dragging his thumb gently over the side of Loki’s hand. “It must please you, that your father has such faith in your skill as a smith.”

“Yes,” Loki says distantly. “But I can’t go.”

“Why not?”

“Thor won’t have it,” Loki murmurs. “He says that for the dwarves to have done what they did to me, to have sewn my mouth shut... He says they cannot be trusted. That of all things, I cannot go alone amidst their number, and he declares that if I try to go, he will accompany me.”

“Would that be so terrible?”

“Yes,” Loki says, miserably. “I can choose Thor’s shadow on Asgard, or Thor’s shadow on Nidavellir, cast by a different sun. Why bother with the journey?” The melancholy in Loki’s voice is incomparable, and Fandral squeezes his hand tightly. He wishes he had a solution, but there is none: once Thor has set his mind to something, he is immovable, particularly when his task is protecting his little brother.

“He doesn’t mean to cast a shadow,” Fandral murmurs. “He loves you - he does not wish to see you hurt.”

“I know,” Loki murmurs back. “Sometimes I feel angry at him, and then all I feel is shame, ingratitude... He means only to love me.” 

“Loki!” comes a voice from behind them, and immediately Fandral and Loki unlink their hands before turning as one. Thor is standing with his hands on his hips, looking up at them. “Fandral.”

“Thor,” Fandral says, with a small nod of his head. Thor glances between the two of them, uncertain: obviously, he had been expecting Loki to be alone, and so he merely gives a wave of his head, walking away from them. “He was going to apologise.”

“Apologise, yes,” Loki murmurs. “But not stand down.”

“It’s not in his nature to stand down,” Fandral points out, keeping his tone as gentle as he can. He loves Thor, with all his heart, but... This much is true. Perhaps it will be different, one day. Perhaps all will change. For now? Thor is Thor, and Loki is Loki. 

“Stay with me tonight,” Loki says softly. 

“Loki--”

“I don’t want to sleep alone,” he whispers, and Fandral cups his cheeks, giving a slow nod of his head despite his better judgement. Loki’s illusions can hide him from Thor, he’s certain, but the Lady Frigga and the king each have their own seidr, and there is always a risk--

“You don’t have to,” Fandral promises. “Not tonight.”

Later that night, Fandral watches Loki sleeping. His hair is a cloud of blackness upon his pillow, his eyes loosely closed, and he seems entirely at peace. Gone is the unhappiness, the uncertainty, of his waking hours. Fandral feels a wave of guilt rush through him, desperate and abrupt: is he as Thor is, tethering Loki to a place he cannot stand?

Perhaps. Perhaps not.

If he were, Loki would never admit it, just as he never will to Thor himself.

Sighing, Fandral presses closer to the prince, moulding his body against Loki’s back, and he holds him tightly, closing his eyes and nuzzling close against the other man’s neck. Loki melts in his arms, and Fandral lets himself drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow DashingFrost shippers, I've now set up a [Fuck Yeah DashingFrost Tumblr](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com), and I'm running a [DashingFrost week](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com/post/174693891923/dashingfrost-week-2018) at the end of the month! Check it out! <3
> 
> Feel free to HMU on [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) Requests are always open.


End file.
